bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossing Blades of Peace
As the sun shined brightly on the beautifully new paven road in the forest. A man walked down it, walking peacefully and calmly. He appeared to be awaiting someone. As the suns rays shined in a circle on the young mans forehead he smiled. "...hm nice weather." Kami said quietly. As Masanori was looking for information on Kamui his oldest cousin he senses a powerful Reiatsu. "Who are you, I am Masanori Kawahiru of the Royal Family of the Soul Society the Kawahiru Clan." "Why tell you my name" Kemi said quietly and observantly as he looked up and down at the man in front of him. Closely anaylizing and studying him. "Careful I am not some weak opponent I am of the Soul Society's Royal Family and furthering more I am stronger than any of the Royal Guard." Masanori doesn't look all that happy. "I don't recall calling you weak" Kami says coldly. "No but you didn't give me your name." "That show contempt that you believe that your stronger than I and don't have to give your name with asked." " I will ask once more who are you?" "Way of destruction red fire cannon" Kami says as his hands glow red and a blast is launched from his palm. Masanori unsheaths his nodachi zanpakuto and with an elegant swing returns the blast back at Kami. "Looks like you have a death wish kid." "Death wish?" Kami said confused. Kami then grinned evilishly. "Way of Destruction yellow fire flash" Kami said firing another kido shot at his foe. Masanori just walked in to the arc of yellow energy. As he walked through the arc of energy it didn't seem to be able to harm him. "Understand this without even my Shikai I have well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami just like Sosuke Aizen." " The use of Kido of the 30's is pointless to me." " Inshort I am at least as strong as Sosuke Aizen was before his transformations when he fought against the captains Toshiro, Shunsui, Sanji, Soifon, and the captain-level Vizards Shinji, Love and Rojuro." Masanori finally reaches Kami and is about to slash him in haft. "nice" Kami said sadly. As Masanori blade was about to hit Kami a wall emerged from the ground seperating the two and tearing apart the ground and trees around them. "Way of binding Splitting Void, is what that move is called. Thousand-hand bright heaven culling-sear." Kami spoke as the wall seperating them two shattered and Kami launched his kido. As Masanori shunpo away a large blue like spirit energy dome barrier surrounds him completely protecting him from Kami's level 90 attack spell. After the explosion the barrier is bot even sratched. " Bakuda number 91 Doumu '(ドーム''Dome)." " This barrier can completely protect against all Hado and Bakuda spells numbers 94 and below." "ninety-four" Kami said as he tilted his head. "Way of destruction 96 single blade cremation" Kami said as he flew into the sky and stood still as a gigantic red blade stuck out of the ground. "You think you are so strong." Red energy flows outside from within Masanori and forms an aura around him. The barrier grows bigger and stronger. " The spell blocks the spell which would normally have broken the barrier. "Before you complain or say I was lying I manifested an incomplete version of Philosophy the strongest and oldest know echelon of supernatural energy." "While Philosophy isn't spirit energy the use of it greatly enhances spiritual power, thats is how the barrier could withstand a spell exceding its normal protection." "Right now I doubt even a Hado number 99 spell or an attack of same power could break the wall." "Beside my own Reiatsu has now increased to where you cannot even sense." "You talk alot" Kami said quietly to himself as he looked the other way in peace. "You ain't the only one who surpasses captains" Kami admits, he then flew above Masanori. "Combining kido with kido can make it much more powerful. "Way of destruction Orchid Sky and Thunder Roar Sear." Just then a rapidly moving tornado like blast of yellow energy flew down at Masanori. "When will you learn this already immensely powerful barrier has been increased to even greater levels of protects." "You and your pathetic powers cannot break through it." The spells hit the wall of the dome with great power but still nothing happened. Kami then sat there floating in the sky awaiting his oppenent next attack. Masanori dispells the barrier and four beuatiful white wings appear on Masanori and he flys to Kami. "You think I am a Shinigami wrong kid I am a Sozoshin this means we can everlastly grow." "This wings are my proof that I have gain the powers of another species." Now attack me if you think you can." "You talk alot" Kami repeats aloud. "Way of destruction Black coffin" Kami says as a coffin surrounds Masanori. "You just don't get it do you "''Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power'" Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "Immortal Untainted God"). "Now Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror") a large mirror made of red energy appears and refects the attack back on Kami." "You don't seem to learn that when I said Philosphy is spiritual power it isn't spiritual power." "As such Sekkiseki and Reason the other energy cannot block or break down Philosophy." "So any opponents that only use one of these two energies Spiritual Power or Reason cannot defeat me a grandmaster of Philosophy." "Now do you see why Philosophy is the strongest and most Holy echelon of supernatural energy." Kami is about engalfed in his own attack. Kami then throws his hand like a karate chop slicing the kido he created with his bare hand.Kami then pointed his finger at his foe. Kami then combined three kido attacks together. " Way of Binding, six light rod prison locking bondage striped and arc shield" The mirror repels the spells back at Kami. "The mirror can repel any attack with strength equal to a level 97 spell and below so just give up and die please?" "Make me" Kami taunts as he walks through the kido with ease. " Come on hit me with the very most powerful attack you know." "I'll return it ten thousand times more powerful." Kami then smirked. Kami then slapped his hands together and intertwined his fingers. "Way of binding Seal." Then several spiritual fabrics tied to Masanori arms and legs forcing him to kneel. "Way of Binding Great Seal. First Song Halting Fabric, Second Song Hundred Linking bolts, Final Song Great Seal of 10,000 forbiddings." Just as Masanori was covered in spritual fabric and stabbed with several bolts in the chest, from above Masanori a large metal cube came from the sky and was about to crash into Masanori. Masanori's Reiatsu increases and the spell is destroyed. "That is it?" All you have been doing is your Kido is that all there is to your power? "No, I was just feeling out your powers" Kami then took out his blade from his sheath. "Why was that the reason you attacked me?" Kami then shrugged. "No reason we can't be friends" Kami said sticking out his hand for a handshake. Masanori is shock in a(tradnational japanese anime way with the tear drop by his head.) "Ok I'll shake your hand this better not be a ploy to trick me." Masanori shakes the man's hand. "I'm a monster, I should be treated as such. You don't have to believe me or not." Kami said shaking his hand with Masanori happily. "Friend" Kami said trying to remember what that word had meant. " One of my best friends and his wife were killed by the crown prince of the Soul Society's Royal Family Madara Kawahiru or better known name Kamui my oldest cousin." "So you want revenge against Soul Society" Kami said questioningly and curiously. "No just the Kawahiru Clan that doesn't help me find him or to a higher point Madara." "Whateva your goal is you can count on me to be there." Kami said happily but not exactly smiling. A feeling of pride surged through him as he had made a new friend. " Well if want to help than you must know of the four ruling species of the universe." The Shinigami and to a higher level the Sozoshin, the Raifutenshi, the Kishimetsu and finally the Kosmosukihaku." Each species rules over one aspect. The Shinigami rule Death, The Raifutenshi rule Life, The Kishimetsu rule Destruction and the Kosmosukihaku rule Creation and each are ruled by a King like the Soul King. With me so far? "Yes" Kami said "Well each spirit species has their own cultures and powers." Inshort the Shinigami all are like Reapers the keepers of Death, the Raifutenshi are angels that send dead souls to be reborn on Earth. The Kishimetsu are Destroyers of harmful things that palague the worlds, and the Kosumosukihaku are the immortal pagan gods of the various religions that create supernatural creatures, items, places, etc other than the three other species and their own worlds. "Inshort I am as a Sozoshin part of all these species I am part Reaper, Angel, Destroyer and Deity." That is why you saw me with four white wings." "Interestin' ". Kami said listening gingerly. "Now for the Kings." I myself know not that much only that each King is equal in ruling rights other than own worlds and species." The Kings are the Soul King, The Sacred King of the Angels, The Silent King of the Destroyers, and the Supreme King of the Deities or Immortals." "I am good friends with Kiyoshi Souzou the fourth Supreme King." " As well being part of these species I have the wings of an Seraph the highest class of Angels, the self-destruction ability of the Destroyer, and the immortality that the deities have meaning I don't age or require air, food, air, or sleep to live." Now what is there about you? "I hate telling this story. I was just a common shinigami, who got kicked out of Soul Society for some boring stuff." Kami said yawning. "Well despite this battle do you think my Philosophy based zanpakuto and separate powers that come from it are unique?" "In a long time, they are better than most friend" Kami said. "Well Philosphy is the strongest, oldest, and most Holy known echelon of supernatural energy." " Even the First Supreme King of the Kosumosukihaku and the other first of the Kosumosukihaku that existed before time began and the creation of the universe knew how to manifest and use Philosophy with far greater power to my own." "This Philosphy seems complicated, can it be taught." Kami asked motionless. Anyone can technically learn it however it noramlly take over 4000 years but thats not always the case. I only know it for due to my Kawahiru blood and the fact that I possess the powers of the three over species. "And their is a dffererance between complete Philosophy and incomplete Philosophy." I have been using an incomplete version Death. It can be used under these aspects that makes Philosophy up Death, Life, Destruction and Creation. "Bare in mind even an incomplete version of Philosophy can make a Lieutenat Shinigami level opponent become far more powerful than an average captain level Shinigami. "I'm already stronger that a captain. I wish to have the blood of Philosphy." Kami said No I ment that as an example of how much Philosophy can increase's ones own Reiatsu, strength, speed, etc." Its hard to explain or teach one must have a Kaigan or (Spiritual Awakening) which awaken's one's self from Spiritual and into the Philosophy and must have the natural inner desire to understand it. Philosophy might not even be its own name, humans and spirits have called it The divine energy that only gods can manifest or the state of complete enlightenment, or even generic terms like magic. The Spiritual Awaken takes time, but I wll say as a Shinigami you may want to manifest it under death the same kind as I was using. When you manifest Philosophy in an incomplete version the color(s) of the one or ones you use will manifest from your body and surround you like an aura. Red is Death, Yellow is Life, Blue is Destruction and White is Creation. "Why would you want to use it anyway? Your already strong." Kami then shrugged unethusiastically. "Maybe you're right. Are their other people with powers like this." Kami said idly. "Only my good friend Kiyoshi Souzou can use some of it, and one of my greatest enemies Haru Nakamaru the former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard." They are very close to my strength if they and me would fight one another with only spiritual power, but when I use Philosophy I am far more powerful." "How can they be your enemy if your so much stronger than them." Kami said sharply. "Kiyoshi is my friend and Haru is my enemy." " Without using Philosophy our Spiritual Powers are close to the same in strength." "However they both can only use incomplete Philosophy while I can use complete Philosophy. "Where are they" Kami asked mysteriously. Kiyoshi is in the Kyuuten no Souzou (Heavens of Creation) a world that existed before time and the universe did, as for Haru if I knew I would kill him. Desides Kiyoshi isn't your type of opponent also the Kyuuten no Souzou is harder to get inside of than even the Soul Society's Demension where the Soul King lives. "The Soul King...you're a interesting person you know that Masanori, I'll remember you." Kami then began to walk away as he would always remember his encounter with power that rivaled that of the Soul King himself. The End.